Goku en naruto
by super vegitto1231
Summary: Goku afrontara una gran aventura en tierras ninjas, junto a shenlong que nunca lo abandona. acepto: criticas, opiniones y comentarios para mejorar este fic
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de autor: no soy dueño de dragón ball z y mucho menos de naruto estos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 1: la llegada de son goku a una nueva dimensión

Habían pasado unos minutos desde el final de la batalla de goku y sus amigos contra los dragones malignos.

Goku al despedirse de sus amigos y familia.

Goku: le pidió a su amigo y rival al mismo tiempo que proteja la tierra este era vegeta

Vegeta solo respondió: hmm claro que si kakaroto espero poder enfrentarte de nuevo.

Goku: claro solo espero que te vuelvas más fuerte

Así shenlong los interrumpió diciendo que era hora de IRSE.

Goku solo asintió y se subió a la cabeza de shenlong.

Mientras tanto shenlong pasaba por kame haus y el infierno despidiéndose de krilin, el maestro rosi y picolo.

Sin más se despidió y se fue con shenlong mientras iba volando goku le pregunto si iban a una tierra donde hay gente fuerte así sacando una gota de sudor en su CABEZA.

Goku al ver que shenlong no le respondió decidió dormir una siesta.

Shenlong sin MÁS solo abrió un portal dimensional, mientras estaban buscando un portal dimensional para entrar y mejorar su mundo.

Cuando vio en un portal habían unas cuantas personas peleando, entre todos ellos resaltaban una mujer con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso que estaba luchando contra un niño.

Shenlong cuando vio eso decidió entrar en el portal viendo que el niño tenía dos firmas de energía una era buena y la otra era mala, shenlong le pregunto si podía sentir las energías.

Goku solo asintió y le dijo que lo espere. Shenlong al ver la actitud de goku solo asintió.

Cuando el niño y la mujer se dieron cuenta que un chico bajaba del cielo solo miraron con sospechas al niño.

Goku al ver como lo miraban solo hablo, diciendo porque había una pelea.

La mujer al ver bien al niño noto que tenía una cola, solo lo miro como si fuera a pelear.

Goku al darse cuenta que no le contestaba solo pregunto de nuevo.

Las personas solo miraron al niño de su aldea, este al ver como lo miraba la gente solo decidió presentarse.

Goku solo lo miro con atención, ya que de el salía dos energías.

El niño se presentó: hola me llamo yagura y soy el mizukage de esta aldea. El ahora el conocido como yagura pregunto: quien era y que quiere hay.

Goku solo lo miro y luego miro a la mujer, la mujer al notar la mirada que iba hacia ella. Solo se presentó como mei terumi.

Goku solo suspiro y hablo, bien ya que se presentaron, el decidió presentarse: hola soy son goku con su típica sonrisa.

Las mujeres que vieron como el chico sonrió solo se sonrojaron.

Él ahora conocido como yagura se dio cuenta que no podía sentir el chakra del niño.

Le pregunto por qué no podía sentir su chakra

Goku solo le digo que él no usaba eso que ellos llamaban chakra que el usaba su ki.

Ellos al unísono preguntaron que era el ki,

Pero ahora era goku quien preguntaba al niño porque tenía dos firmas de energía. El chico al darse cuenta que el podía sentir su energía se impresiono.

Yagura pregunto cómo es que el podía sentir su energía.

Goku le respondió que él puede sentir todas las energías del mundo. Dejando así a todos boca abierta.

Unos de los ninjas se dio cuenta y preguntando qué era eso que estaba en el cielo, goku solo le digo que era su amigo. Todos al escuchar eso quedaron con los ojos como platos.

Goku al ver a yagura les volvió a preguntar por qué estaban luchando, viendo a ambos tanto a la mujer llamada mei y al niño quien era yagura.

Yagura al ver que el tipo venía con intenciones de luchar le pidió una pelear.

Goku al ver al chico bien le digo que no era un rival digno pero acepto, haci poniendo se en pose de pelea, yagura al ver eso decidió lanzarse al ataque. Yagura Lanzo un puño a la cara de goku, pero este al darse cuenta que el puño estaba en la cara del peli punta. Y vio que en este no le había hecho nada. Se impresiono.

Goku al darse cuenta que el chico estaba impactado. Sonrió y decidió darle un golpe. Al cual yagura no pudo reaccionar al golpe de goku. Este no pudo hacer nada y recibió el golpe de lleno. Goku solo sonrió ya que su golpe había dado en el blanco, así viendo como yagura salía volando, este decidió teletrasportarce atrás de yagura, a quien lo estaba esperando con un golpe de hacha con sus dos manos. Así dejando casi inconsciente a yagura, pero yagura decidió ir enserio sacando dos colas de su biju, (ESTE al tener el biju de tres colas llamado sambí).

Yagura al ver como goku tomaba distancia decidió hacer una biju dama.

Goku al ver como la esfera tenia maldad decidió ir un poco serio, así llevando sus manos al costado formando una esfera azul diciendo "ka me ka me ha". . .

Yagura decidió lanzar la biju dama en dirección de donde estaba goku.

Al mismo tiempo lanzo el "kame kame ha" así chocando sus técnicas, pero la técnica de goku al tener más poder desintegro la biju dama.

El mitsukage al darse cuenta que su técnica fue destruida, pensó que no le iba a poder ganar, pero cuando se dio cuenta la técnica de goku paso por a lado quemándole un poco la mejilla. Decidió voltear a ver a donde se dirigía la esfera de el sujeto con el que estaba pelean.

La gente que estaba viendo eso sintió el terror al igual que yagura. Cuando la esfera choco con una montaña desintegrándola en unos segundos casi todas las aldeas vieron esas luces que venían de la dirección de la tierra del agua. Las demás aldeas decidieron no tomarle importancia. Ya que sabían que la aldea de la neblina estaba pasando unos duros momentos.

Cuando el destello desapareció voltearon, a ver a un goku riendo y pidiendo disculpa.

Yagura al ver que no iba a poder ganar decidió dejar de luchar y dejar su cargo como mitsukage. Dejando a todos menos a goku impresionado, goku al no saber de qué estaban hablando decidió irse.

Bueno aquí dejo el primer capítulo de este fanfic crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de autor: no soy dueño de dragón ball z y mucho menos de naruto, estos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **capitulo 2:** **la vida de son goku continua**

Habíamos quedado con la partida de goku para hablar con su amigo y compañero de viaje shenlong, Continuamos.

Pero antes que se valla, la gente y yagura pregunto ¿Y a donde se iba?

Goku al verlo le digo que se iva con su amigo apuntando al cielo. Así la gente que habian visto a la gran cosa volando le preguntaron de que era esa cosa.

Las gentes un poco impresionadas le preguntaron que era esa cosa.

Goku al darse cuenta, solo le digo que no era cosa, era un dragón y su nombre era shenlong. Estos al escuchar que era un dragón, pensaron que era una bestia con cola pero al mirar bien pudieron notar que no era haci, estos solo suspiraron de alegria ya que ellos vieron como el dragon volava en circulos alrededor de la aldea este era tan grande que formaba un circulo perfecto y notaron que pese a su forma este disparaba una fuerte precion.

Yagura le pregunto ¿qué de dónde venía? y ¿que es lo que queria? Goku solo suspiro pero digo que lo espere aquí que tenía que hacer algo, yagura solo asintió y miro como goku se iba volando para una montaña.

Goku llego a la montaña y llamo a shenlong que solo paro para estar al frente de goku.

Goku le pregunto a shenlong de lo que sabia del mundo en que se encontraba.

Shenlong solo hizo brillar sus ojos para que goku sepa de donde estaba y que tenía que hacer.

Goku al escuchar que ahora tenía que proteger a este mundo y a las esferas del dragón solo acintio. Sin más shenlong se trasformó en las esferas del dragon asi entrando en su cuerpo.

Los aldeanos y la gente que estaban serca solo vieron como el gran dragon desaparecia y se trasformaban en unas esferas que entraban en el cuerpo del ahora conocido como goku.

Luego de unos minutos goku volvio donde estaban la gente y asi preguntando que querian saber.

La gente al ver cómo era goku, solo voltearon a ver al antiguo mizukage quien tomó la palabra

Yagura al que solo le quedo preguntar de vuelta: de dónde venía y que quería en su aldea

Goku respondió con simpleza y un poco de arrogancia "yo no soy de este mundo" la gente de su alrrededor estaban atonitos al escuchar eso.

Goku en tanto a tu segunda pregunta estoy aquí para proteger este mundo y para luchar contra gente fuerte

El antiguo mizukage al escuchar eso solo se pudo sentir triste ya que todo el mal que le había causado a su aldea.

Goku al ver al chico con un poco de tristeza, le pregunto que tenía, (él sabía que el chico tenia maldad en su corazón, pero no por eso lo iba a juzgar), yagura estaba arrepentimiento por lo que hizo.

Yagura solo levanto un poco su cabeza para ver a los ojos de goku, yagura solo digo que el iva a tener que morir por lo que le hizo a su aldea.

Goku solo toco el hombro de chico diciendo que no, yo veo que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste y veo que lo hicite porque estabas segado por la maldad que tienes dentro tuyo.

La gente sabía que el tenia al biju dentro de él, pero no sabía que él estaba siendo controlado por el biju.

Yagura al ver la piedad y bondad que tenía le pregunto: por qué era tan bueno con sus rivales.

Goku solo digo soy bondadoso con aquellos que muestran un cambio en su interior y yo veo que tú te arrepientes de lo que hiciste.

Mei al ver la bondad que tenía aquel chico le pregunto: de qué edad tenía.

Goku al escuchar la pregunta solo puso una mano en su barbilla. Y dijo creo que tengo unos 36 años

La gente de su alrededor no podria creer lo que habian escuchado. Y luego yagura le pregunto que como era pocible eso si parecía tener 12 años de edad.

Goku al escuchar eso se sento en el piso para luego levitar, bueno eso es una larga historia. Si tienes tiempo les contare, todos a su alrededor acintieron, pero antes de que goku empiese a contar su historia la sono el estomago. Los ninjas solo empezaron a buscar el sonido de donde benian esos ruido, las mujeres se asustaron el escuchar eso.

Goku se empezó a reir cuando todos a su alrededor le empesaron a ver estraño, goku solo dijo que tenia un poco de hambre asi pidiendo comida todos al escuchar eso cayeron al estilo anime con gotas de sudor en sus cabeza.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de ida y vuelta de algunos ninjas goku termino de comer llenandose.

Yagura al ver el apetito de goku solo pudo suspirar, y luego reir.

Los ninjas y la gente a su alrededor solo pudieron ver con terror como comia el pelipunta. Para alegría de algunos y tristesa de otros ver como terminaba de comer goku, (digo de tristeza por aquellas personas que ofrecieron su comida).

Shenlong al ver la actitud del pelipunta solo suspiro, para volver a dormir.

Yagura al darse cuenta que un goku muy agradecido se levantaba de donde estaba comiendo y asercarse a donde estaban el solo lo miro. Bueno goku-kun quiero que me cuente su historia, goku se sentó y solo acintio.

Goku contaba cómo es que tenía esa forma. Goku le conto como tres sujetos de su mundo habian encontrado las 7 esferas del dragon y como es que estos pidieron por error el deseo dajando asi a un goku de ese tamaño.

La gente muy sorprendida solo pudieron ver con incredulidad a goku que solo reía al ver la expresión de la gente a su alrededor.

Yagura al recordar la explosión le pregunta: Cuánto poder uso para su técnica

Goku se pone una mano en la barbilla y dice "use un 25 por ciento" (diré que goku uso es poder solo para luego emparejarlo con el poder de algunos personajes).

Los aldeano, ninjas y yagura le pregunta cuanto poder tiene.

Goku se pone las manos en la nuca y DICE "En mi estado base al 100% puedo destruir este planeta, en mi forma del súper sayayin 1. Puedo destruir un sistema solar, en mi súper sayayin 2. Puedo destruir unos cuantos sistemas solares a la vez, con mi súper sayayin 3 puedo destruir galaxias, y con mi súper sayayin 4 puedo destruir varias galaxias"

Todos al escuchar que goku podría destruir galaxias, tragaron saliva y juraron no hacer enojar a goku.

Mei al escuchar eso pregunto: si podía mostrar sus trasformaciones.

Goku solo dijo bueno pero voy a mostrar solo una trasformación.

Bueno hasta acá dejo este capítulo, no se preocupen ya que cada semana voy a subir un capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de autor: no soy dueño de dragón ball z y mucho menos de naruto, estos le pertenecen a sus creadores.

 **capitulo 3:** **empieza la recostruccion de la aldea.**

Goku había entrado a su sub consiente para hablar con shenlong.

Shenlong al ver a goku le pregunto qué pasaba. Goku solo le digo si ya podía volver a su forma normal. Shenlong solo hizo brillar sus ojos, para que luego a goku lo rodee una luz que segó a la gente a su alrededor.

Las personas al ver que la luz se desvanecía solo vieron a un sujeto parado. Estos al preguntarse quién era ese sujeto

Goku se miró y luego miro a las persona a su alrededor, goku solo sonrió y les dijo que no se asustaran.

Las persona al ver que era el chico de hace un rato, pero ahora en su forma adulta se impresionaron. Tenían miles de preguntas pero decidieron guardar silencio,

Goku ya había recuperado su forma física normal, volviendo a tener su altura y musculatura. (Este goku tendrá la forma del goku de dragón ball súper y su vestimenta es la de dragón ball xenoverse, es la vestimenta que más me gusto de todos el anime).

La gente al ver el cambio de forma del saiyan se impresionó.

Las mujeres lo miraban con lujuria, al peli punta, los hombres maldecían la hora en que llego el chico.

Pero yagura estaba serio y le dijo que prosiguiera con su demostración de poder.

Goku solo asintió y retrocedió, pregunto: están listo para ver una de mis trasformaciones.

La gente solo asentía con la cabeza.

Goku dijo: bueno aquí voy. Así liberando un poco de poder, asiendo temblar un poco el lugar.

Las persona al ver a su alrededor, podían notar como levitaban las rocas, así volteando a ver goku.

Yagura y su biju que estaban viendo a goku. Como expulsaba su poder con impresión.

El biju que solo miraba a goku y se decía que no debía molestar al chico. Porque fácilmente podría ser destruido.

Yagura lo miraba como un poco de terror ya que él no sabía que tan poderoso era el sujeto.

Mei solo podía sentir como una gran presión se sentía.

Mientras que con goku ya estaba terminando de subir su poder para trasformares. Soltando un último grito que se podía escuchar el odio y el llanto en este grito.

Las persona a su alrededor quedaron segados, por la gran luz que envolvía a goku. Cuando el gran destello se fue pudieron ver a un goku con una mirada seria, y un aura y pelo amarillo, sus ojos era un color esmeralda que reflejaba su sed de sangre.

Goku tomo la palabra y dijo esta es mi primer trasformación, es el súper sayayin.

Las personas a su alrededor. Al escuchar esa vos tan intimidante solo pudieron asustarse, ya que aquel chico que estaba feliz y era amable desapareció.

Goku al ver que le tenían miedo se des trasformo. Luego de varios segundo en silencio.

Yagura dijo: bueno son goku gracias por mostrarnos su poder.

Goku solo asintió y dijo solo dime goku.

El chico al ver la amabilidad de goku solo sonrió.

Goku le pregunto a yagura si podía tocar su cabeza, yagura solo asintió. Para luego sentir que lo tocaban.

Goku pudo ver todos los recuerdo del niño, quien solo podía ver con un poco de odio al biju.

Goku al terminar solo saco su mano de la cabeza del chico.

Mei al ver eso decidió preguntar. Porque hizo eso.

Goku solo dijo que estaba viendo sus recuerdos.

Mei y yagura se sorprendieron ya que nunca pensaron que el chico que estaba al frente de ellos podía ver los recuerdo de las persona.

Goku al ver a yagura solo le dijo que ya no debía sufrir ya que ahora tenía a un padre, yagura al escuchar eso empezó a lagrimear ya que nunca le habían tenido a un padre. Pues nunca pudo conocer a sus padres.

Mei aprovecho para preguntar a goku si tenía en donde quedarse, goku solo le dijo que no.

Mei al escuchar eso se emoción y le propuso que se quede con ella.

Goku se puso feliz, pero luego pensó, aceptare si dejas que yagura viva con nosotros.

Yagura al escuchar eso solo se alegró. Ya que su nuevo padre lo quiere.

Mei al escuchar puso a imaginar como una familia. Mei se sonrojo. Para luego salir de sus pensamientos y aceptar.

Goku y yagura al ver que la mujer acepto se emocionaron, así lanzándose a abrazar a la mujer. La mujer un tanto sonrojada por el abrazo del saiyan solo decidió aceptar el abrazo.

Luego de unos minutos todos se fueron para sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a la casa de mei, podemos ver a un goku impresionado ya que la casa era bastante grande, (la casa es de dos pisos con un balcón, y una piscina, se puede decir que la casa tiene 5 habitaciones, 4 baños, la cocina, 1 living, 1 biblioteca y 1 sala de entrenamiento. Con un patio bastante amplio).

Mei al entrar decidió mostrarle, donde era su habitación goku entro a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Para luego ir a bañarse este cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha, pudo sentir una presencia entrando al baño, goku al darse cuenta que era mei, decidió ignorarla y seguir con su baño.

Mei decidió ir a bañarse, pero esta no contaba que un saiyan estaba en su baño, esta al entrar pudo ver a un goku lavándose la espalda, esta al ver el cuerpo bien formado de goku, se sonrojo como un tomate. Que solo se pudo tapar la cara.

Goku al ver la reacción de mei solo se acercó para luego poner su mano en la frente de la mujer y preguntar si estaba enferma, mei al ver lo cerca que estaba goku solo se sonrojo más para luego desmayarse. Pero esta antes de caer contra el piso goku la agarro, para luego cargarla al estilo princesa.

Goku solo la llevo a su habitación para luego acostarla en su cama, para luego retirarse.

Al término de su baño goku so se dirigió a su habitación, Goku al llegar solo se acostó para luego dormirse, en la mañana goku bajaba las escalera con dirección a la cocina, ahí estaba yagura y mei. Mei estaba cocinando y yagura estaba desayunando.

Goku saludo y se sentó en la mesa, mei al ver que goku se sentó decidió darle su desayuno, goku tomo la palabra para preguntar a yagura si quería entrenar, Yagura al escuchar lo que dijo goku solo aceptar.

Mei al escuchar eso solo frunció el ceño, y luego dijo que tenían que ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea, los dos al escuchar que tendrían que ayudar solo se negaron, mei al escuchar eso solo se enojó dando media vuelta y diciendo que si no ayudan no tendrán comida. Goku y yagura al escuchar eso solo tragaron duro para luego aceptar. Mei feliz al escuchar eso salto a abrazar a ambos.

Goku ayudaba en la reconstrucción de la aldea, cargando bigas, ladrillos, etcétera.

Los aldeanos estaban felices de tener tal ayuda, ya que a ese ritmo iban a terminar en una semana o menos.

Yagura ayudaba a su ritmo, ya que todavía no era entrenado con goku. Entonces no podía levantar cosas pesadas, pero no por eso se quedaría atrás.

Mei al ver el entusiasmo, que ponían las personas se alegró ya que se habían unido como un pueblo.

Ya había trascurrido una semana, Nada cambio durante la semana. Un goku que no dejaba de sorprender por su apetito. La aldea ya había sido reconstruida por completo, a falta de un líder habían nombrado a un goku que con ayuda de mei y yagura harían cosas importante, el nombramiento de goku estaba próximo.

Bueno hasta acá lo dejamos, mañana subiré el próximo capítulo. Recuerde subiré sábado y domingo la historia. Así tengo tiempo para escribir. Sin más me despido. Hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de autor: no soy dueño de dragón ball y mucho menos de naruto. Esto le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Trascurso de la historia: Mei se iba enamorando cada vez más de goku y empezó a tenerle cariño a su futuro hijo. Los jefes de clanes aprovechaban al máximo la sabiduría de goku. Las otras aldeas todavía no se enteran del nuevo mizukage.

 **capitulo 4:** **nombramiento y entrenamientos.**

Había llegado el nombramiento del nuevo mizukage goku, quien estaba emocionado.

La gente se había juntado en la nueva plaza al frente de las oficinas del mizukage. Esta plaza había sido reconstruida y nombrada como la plaza de la unión, ahí se llevaría a cabo nuevos tratados de paz y compromisos estos sin saberlo.

Arriba estaban la gente más importante, los jefes de clanes y la familia de goku. Goku ya conocía a los jefes ya que gracias a estos es que goku acepto.

Mei quien era la encargada de presentar al nuevo mizukage, esta sin más presento al nuevo líder de la aldea.

Las personas estaban emocionadas ya que sabían que su nuevo líder era alguien de corazón puro, que sabe perdonar y ayudar a avanzar sin pedir nada a cambio.

Goku empezó con su trabajo, decretando: que no se hable del pasado oscuro de la aldea. Ya que muchas personas perdieron sus vidas.

Goku había entrenado a su nuevo hijo y a su ahora comprometida en el dominio de ki, estos sin saberlo se alegraron al tener a un hombre como goku de su lado.

Ya había pasado unas semanas del nombramiento de goku, como el nuevo mizukage. Él estaba en su oficina firmando y sellando pergaminos, cansado de estar allí le pidió a mei que lo ayudara con los pergaminos.

Mei acepto y asigno a su mano derecha chojuro, al cuidado de su ahora hijo adoptivo.

Chojuro acepto así marchándose, a cuidar a yagura (por cierto yagura apenas tiene 13 años de edad, En este fic. Ya que no sé qué edad tiene en el anime). Chojuro antes de salir de las oficinas, escucho a un par de ninjas hablar de los sietes espadachines de la neblina. Quien se acercó a preguntar de que era eso ya que él no sabía que era eso. (En este fic voy a hacer de cuenta que chojuro no sabe de los siete espadachines ninjas).

Los ninjas al escuchar eso se sorprendieron del no saber que la mano derecha de mei no sepa de las leyendas. Los ninjas solo le explicaron quiénes eran y de que se encargaban cuando estaban juntos en la aldea.

Chojuro al escuchar que eran la elite de los ninjas se sorprendió. Y decidió, hablar con goku a quien le tenía mucha confianza. Este al terminar de hablar con los ninjas, decidió hablar con goku. Chojuro llego a la puerta así golpeando y pidiendo permiso para pasar.

Goku le dio permiso a pasar, viendo a chojuro. Goku decidió pregúntale que se le ofrecía. Chojuro solo tomo la palabra. Preguntando si el sabia de los sietes espadachines de la neblina. Goku dijo que si ya que él había visto en los recuerdos de yagura.

Chojuro al escuchar eso pidió permiso para buscarlos para reforzar la aldea. A goku le gustó la idea pero le dijo que él lo entrenaría para poder luchar en caso de que haiga una lucha. Chojuro acepto pero antes hay que avisar a los jefes de clanes.

Goku llamo a un ambu quien se presentó de rodillas ante el líder de la aldea. Goku vio que el ambu estaba de rodillas todavía, pero le dijo que descansara así el ambu parándose y preguntando que necesitaba. Goku solo le digo que avisara a los jefes de clan que habrá una reunión. Para avisar que mandaran a buscar a los siete espadachines de la neblina.

El ambu solo asintió para luego desaparecer. Goku volvió al escritorio para antes escribir en un papel, el entrenamiento de chojuro. Goku al término de escribir le dio el papel a chojuro, chojuro pregunto para qué era el papel.

Goku solo le explico que ese papel era pasos a seguir. Para su entrenamiento, goku le dijo que si seguía con esos pasos podría llegar a hacer más fuerte. En eso llego el ambu quien dijo que ya estaban todos, goku le asintió y pidió que los siguieran a la sala de reuniones.

Al llegar a las salas de reuniones, todos preguntaron para que necesitar que estén reunidos, goku solo los tranquilizo y dio a conocer los motivos de la reunión. Estos al escuchar que querían juntar a los siete espadachines se sorprendieron. Todos aceptaron y prosiguieron con la reunión. Goku dio a conocer el segundo motivo, que era el entrenamiento del ejército de la aldea. Estos al escuchar que goku los entrenarían aceptaron. Goku dio la orden al ambu que junte a un grupo de ninjas para entrenarlos. El ambu solo asintió y se fue a cumplir con su misión. Goku dio por terminado la reunión, así retirándose al campo de entrenamiento asignado.

Habían pasado varios minutos y casi todos los ninjas de rango chunin, genin y ambu. Estos al ver a goku al frente solo prestaron atención.

Goku pidió a shenlong un equipo de entrenamiento pesado. Shenlong solo hizo brillar sus ojos, así apareciendo al frente de goku trajes de entrenamiento. Goku dio la orden de que cada ninja presente se ponga un traje de entrenamiento (este traje es el que ocupan goku y vegeta en la saga de los dioses. solo que estos trajes tienen menos peso)

Los ninjas solo asintieron poniéndose los trajes, los ninjas al ponerse los trajes cayeron al piso. Algunos ninjas preguntaron qué era eso, goku solo les digo que son trajes de entrenamientos pesados. Los ninjas preguntaron cuanto peso cargaban.

Goku se puso una mano en la barbilla y dijo apenas 200 kilos. Los ninjas al escuchar eso pensaron que iban a morir de cansancio. Pero lo que no sabía que su entrenamiento recién era el calentamiento.

Goku hablo y dijo bueno basta de quejas: corran 20 vueltas a la aldea y cuando terminen tomen un descanso y no hagan trampas porque sufrirían el doble y cargando más pesos. Todos los ninjas solo asintieron con miedo al ver los métodos de entrenamientos de goku.

Luego de un rato, ya estaba atardeciendo y los ninjas estaban terminando el primer día de entrenamiento. Pero antes de retirarse vieron a goku entrenando con yagura, yagura estaba haciendo flexiones de brazo con una roca en su espalda. Goku solo estaba tirando combos de puños y patada al aire. Los ninjas terminaron y se acercaron a goku, goku al darse cuenta que los ninjas terminaron su entrenamiento los felicito y le dijo que los vería al día siguiente.

Los ninjas solo asintieron y se retiraron, goku y yagura seguían ahí con su entrenamiento hasta que anocheció. Estos al ver que ya había anochecido se fueron para su hogar.

Mei al ver en el estado que llegaba a las dos personas que ella tanto amaba, se preocupó y corrió para abrazarlos, los dos sujetos al ver la preocupación de la mujer decidieron relajarla. Esta al ver que no les había sucedido nada los regaños. Por el estado en que llegaban los sujetos. Goku al ver eso se asustó porque le hacía recordar a milk su antigua esposa.

Esto no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por unos aldeanos, que iban caminando por el lugar, estos al ver la actitud de la mujer se le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Bueno esta acá este capítulo. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Que tengan un buen fin de semana.


End file.
